makeaskylanderfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders Monsters
Skylanders: Monsters is the fourth video game in the Skylanders series. It is centered on the Monsters, a new addition to the Skylanders. Story Eight Skylanders were brought back to Skylands by a Portal Master to defeat an army of cursed Chompies. When eight Chompies were left, they bit the Skylanders all at once, sending them to earth in a beastly form. Now, Kaos seeks to use those Chompies in his army, as they no longer have their curse and have gained new powers. Only a Portal Master can bring the Skylanders and the Monsters back to save Skylands! New Features Powerups: While in a chapter, you can spend coins to unleash fury on enemies. Skylanders There are currently eight Monsters, fifty-six series 4/3/2 characters, eight Lightcore characters, and sixteen core characters. Monsters Monster Spyro Monster Trigger Happy Monster Gill Grunt Monster Eruptor Monster Stump Smash Monster Prism Break Monster Chop Chop Monster Sonic Boom Series 4 Fireblast Spyro (Magic) Sniper Trigger Happy (Tech) Whaler Gill Grunt (Water) Explosion Eruptor (Fire) Sensei Stealth Elf (Life) Haunted Cynder (Undead) Swordfighter Chop Chop (Undead) Champion Terrafin (Earth) Crystalline Prism Break (Earth) Double Rainbow Whirlwind (Air) Series 3 Mad Scientist Pop Fizz (Magic) Wall Buster Wrecking Ball (Magic) Sorcerer Double Trouble (Magic) Futuristic Sprocket (Tech) High-Tech Drobot (Tech) Digger Drill Sergeant (Tech) Frostbite Chill (Water) High Voltage Zap (Water) Arctic Slam Bam (Water) Dragonslayer Ignitor (Fire) Target Lock Flameslinger (Fire) Fireball Fetch Hot Dog (Fire) Hammer Stump Smash (Life) Big Bazooka Zook (Life) Jalapeño Camo (Life) Dark Magic Hex (Undead) Earthen Bash (Earth) High-Flying Jet-Vac (Air) Echo Sonic Boom (Air) Tempest Lightning Rod (Air) Series 2 Intergalactic Star Strike (Magic) Axe Wand Voodood (Magic) Venomous Dune Bug (Magic) Grenade Countdown (Tech) Big Bomb Boomer (Tech) Time Traveler Wind-Up (Tech) Swordfish Rip Tide (Water) Mega Mace Wham-Shell (Water) Electrifying Punk Shock (Water) Fiery Sunburn (Fire) Hotfoot Fryno (Fire) Firestorm Smolderdash (Fire) Beehive Bumble Blast (Life) Super Spore Shroomboom (Life) Wizard Zoo Lou (Life) Sharp Scythe Grim Creeper (Undead) Wolverine Roller Brawl (Undead) Lancer Fright Rider (Undead) Spooky Ghost Roaster (Undead) Iron Jaw Slobber Tooth (Earth) Diamond Boomerang Dino-Rang (Earth) Toxic Scorp (Earth) Shiny Flashwing (Earth) Spiky Pop Thorn (Air) Twister Warnado (Air) Riddler Scratch (Air) Core Flying Color (Magic) There are currently no more core characters. Claim a spot here! Lightcore Lightcore Pop Thorn Lightcore Chop Chop Lightcore Ignitor Lightcore Stump Smash Lightcore Flying Color You can claim a spot for your core character here! Powerups Anvil: Anvils rain down, dealing minor damage to all enemies. Costs 100 coins. Fireball: Fireballs rain down, dealing moderate damage to all enemies. Costs 200 coins. Missile: Missiles rain down, dealing heavy damage to all enemies. Costs 500 coins. Iceball: Iceballs rain down, freezing all enemies. Costs 100 coins. Lightning Bolt: Lightning rains down, dealing minor damage and stunning all enemies. Costs 150 coins. Life Orb: Life Orbs rain down, healing all Skylanders. Costs 150 coins. Dragon: Dragons fly onscreen, breathing fire to defeat small enemies and damage large enemies. Costs 300 coins. Packs Console Starter Pack: Monster Spyro, Explosion Eruptor, and Flying Color. Dark Starter Pack: Dark Fireblast Spyro, Dark Sensei Stealth Elf, Dark Sniper Trigger Happy, Dark Monster Spyro, Dark Monster Trigger Happy, and an undetermined dark core character. 3DS Starter Pack: Earthen Bash, Monster Gill Grunt, and an unknown core counterpart. Adventure Pack #1: Unknown (Skylander), Lush Forest (Adventure Pack), Magic Trap (Magic Item), Healing Crystal (Magic Item) Adventure Pack #2: Unknown (Skylander), Vast Volcano (Adventure Pack), Bottled Storm (Magic Item), High-Launch Catapult (Magic Item) Battle Pack #1: Flying Blades (Battle Pack/Magic Item), Jalapeño Camo (Skylander #1), Unknown (Skylander #2) Battle Pack #2: Anti-Attack Wall (Battle Pack/Magic Item), Propeller Jet-Vac (Skylander #1), Unknown (Skylander #2) Trivia *This is the first Skylanders game with Powerups included.